Ngintilin datenya AsaKaru yuk!
by Cereal Oats
Summary: "Sumpah deh lo kalo gue iseng ngga nampar bisa ga sih ?" "Lagi lo iseng , tay lipan!" "Apa lo dasar Anjing tsun!" "Gue ga tsun ! Tay lipan !" " Emang lipan punya tay apa ? yang ada Anjing kali yang punya tay !" Fict request dari Mama Roya aka Royya , hope u enjoy it tho . Warn ada di dalam . #oneshot ! Humor gagal btw


"Apaan sih lo !"

Warning : Ooc , absurd , typo bertebaran , dll

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan punya saya , melainkan siapa itu nama authornya /plak , tapi fict ini punya saya~

.

g

.

Hari ini Hari Sabtu , tanggal 6 Juni 2xxx , seorang pria jangkung bersurai kemerahan tengah berdandan di depan cerminnya , mengecek apakah dirinya sudah cakep untuk dilihat atau masih ada yang kurang . Pria itu bernama Karma Akabane , yang udah pasti para reader tau dia yang paling cakep si anime walaupun author bilangnya Korosensei—

Ok kenapa melancang ? back to point ok-

"Ahhh kenapa sih dia harus ngajak gue sekarang , kan mager tau" Ocehnya yang katanya bilang mager tapi berusaha keliatan secakep mungkin .

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia melihat lagi ke cerminnya , baju kemeja hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih yang di gulung sampai sikut , juga jeans L** yang agak longgar , dan sepatu skets hitam dengan garis turquoise terpajang disana .. Dan ditambah dengan acara "daily selfie"nya seorang Karma Akabane (Seketika author merasa ga enak)

Drrrt. Hpnya bergetar .. saat dilihat , ternyata si doi yang telfon , "Oit udah sampe mana ?" Tanya si doi , alias Asano Gakushuu , anak dari Asano Gakuhou , yang katanya temen saya oyaji siluman lipan juga siluman lipan jr— Seketika saya keinget film *ndos*ar beberapa tahun yang lalu .

"Masih juga dandan ih" Jawab Karma centil /plak , "Yaelah gue kira lo cowok , ternyata cewek ya sukanya dandan aahahah" Ledek Asano , yang membuat author melenceng lagi ke doi dari fandom sebelah tentang voli homo— "Daripada elo , lipan" Ucapnya berusaha balik ngeledek , "Rendahan mana sih lipan sama cowok yang ternyata cewek demen dandan ?" Ok fix Karma skakmat bye .

…...Ohohoho bisa lihat sekarang dia sedang blushing sambil komat kamit baca mantra cinta buat Asano ? /eh

Sementara di bagian yang satu lagi , tepat dimana yang nungguin Karma tadi sedang main hp dengan asyiknya ngestalk fb Karma sambil cengengesan , dikit2 selfie , ini itu selfie , update terakhirnya ya tadi , pas masih dandan dengan description "Mau ngedate sama doi nih ~ wish me luck ya ~~ ;) ;)" ASTAGA KARMA DEMIAPA AKU INTERNALLY SCREAMING TAU KAMU SEBENERNYA KAYAK GITU AHAH /UDAH

"Oi Asano-!" Panggil Karma yang habis lari ngibrit , "Lama" Jawabnya singkat , padat , dan jelas setelah itu gak pake titik gak pake kom—"Anjir apaan sih lo gue ngibrit nih ke sini de-demi elo !" Ucapnya yang berusaha lagi melawan malunya .

"Ooh .. Gue kira lo gamau ngedate bareng gue kemaren ?" "K-kan gue juga manusia ! pemikiran gue juga bisa berubah dong !" Kemudian dengan cakepnya , sang lawan bicara menolehkan wajahnya . "Oho ? gue kira lo anjing" Ok fix karma ngambek bye , author kubur diri .

Agak lama setelah acara ngambek Karma , Asano mulai bosan yang karena dari tadi ketemu sampai sekarang pun belom juga ada topik pembicaraan yang pas . "Ayolah Karma , gue kan cuman bercanda" Yang didepannya masih menggembungkan pipi sambil memalingkan muka , masih aja ngambek .

Sruput sruput— sfx Asano lagi minum teh manis yang di pesen , dan masih aja ngeliatin si Karma yang sedaritadi gamau ngomong . Ditengah Karma yang lagi anteng makan Mag*c P*ps , makanan jaman dulu yang meletus gitu di mulut— lah kenapa kesitu coba , tapi nggak anteng2 banget sih di karenakan alasan yang masih sama . Asano yang melihat Karma daritadi tiba2 mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Karma , yang didekati merasa kaget "A-asano lo mau ng—"

Tangan yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Karma pun menyentuh pipinya , lalu ibu jarinya menuju bibirnya , dan mukanya mendekat , mendekat , dan lebih dekat lagi . Kedua iris itu bertemu satu sama lain , yang satu terlihat bingung , yang satu datar . Sekitar setengah menit tiba2 Asano menjilat bibir Karma , dan terdengar suara 'pletek' dengan lidahnya yang masih menjulur ke depan , kayak naga ya .. bukannya lipan ? /udah

"Nempel di bibir lo" Katanya sambil menyeringai . Lagi2 blushing . "A-ASANO BEGOOOOO!" Dan berakhir dengan jiplakan tangan di pipi Asano .

"Sumpah deh lo kalo gue iseng ngga nampar bisa ga sih ?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang pipinya yang berbekas "Lagi lo iseng , tay lipan!" Merasa tersindir , balik nyindir lagi "Apa lo dasar Anjing tsun!" And then "Gue ga tsun ! Tay lipan !" Gitu aja terus " Emang lipan punya tay apa !? yang ada Anjing kali yang punya tay !" INI DEBAT TENTANG APA SIH KALIAN "Ya diadain aja kali ! gaada yang ga mungkin di dunia ini !" "Oh jadi kalo gitu mungkin ya lo ngaku jadi PET gue ?" Dengan kalemnya Karma menjawab sambil mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Asano "Bukannya gue emang pet elo ?"

Bravo untuk Karma yang bisa membuat Asano balik blush . Asano blushing ? author out bye-

"Eh , Karma , ke game center yok—" Ucap Asano sambil menunjuk game center yang berjudul TimeZ*ne , dimana para jomblo berada di zone antara diterima / ditolak /UDAH

"Yok—saldo gue masih banyak nih ahah" Seketika dua cowok ini masuk , lalu tengok kiri kanan , memilih game apa yang akan dimainkan . Mata Karma pun tertuju pada satu arcade yang besar bernama 'Ma*Ma*' (Ih ketauan yha authornya suka main—)

"Woi ke sana yok ! " Ucap Karma dengan riang sambil menggandeng tangan Asano menuju arcadenya . "Ih gue maunya photo booth dulu !" Gitu aja terus sampe author ngantuk ga kekira .

Dan pada akhirnya Karma menyerah kepada Asano dan menuju photo booth .

Mereka berdua masuk , lalu melihat ke lensa , well memang pada awalnya yang namanya Karma pasti bilangnya "Apaan sih lo kok photo booth sih !? alay banget" And then pada akhirnya selesai pencetakan foto yang paling narsis dia .

Sasuga Akabane Karma , yang kelihatannya tukang nyado padahal juga di sado …. /ANOTHER BUKAN

Dan mereka pun main Ma*Ma* pada akhirnya , yah si Asano memang masih N00bz di game ini pun ngiri liat Karma yang dengan pronya main FC juga accuracy 100% , and then setelah menghabisakan waktu berdua di game center Asano mengatakan sesuatu ke Karma .

" Hari ini bokap gue gaada di rumah .. mau main gak ?" Ucapnya dengan seringai khasnya ditengah selesai main SIF medley event N1CO EX FC dan juga Pop ups full setting . Karma diam menatap Asano , juga melihat hpnya mencerna apa yang terjadi .

"Ngidol juga lu ya" BUKAN ITU KARMA SAYANG

"Baby tolonglah" Ucapnya dan menopang dagu di telapang tangannya .

"… Jika ini memang perintah darimu tuanku .. a-aku akan melakukan apapun" Jawabnya dengan semburat merah

"Bagus"

\- F I N -

YAK INI AHAHA BENAR2 ABSURD , DAN MUNGKIN TYPO2 BERMEKARAN /SALAH , BERTERBARAN I MEAN , JUGA OOC BERLEBIHAN JUGA APALAH AKU ABAL SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN KAMU TIDAK MENULIS SAYANG HAHAHAHAH , Btw request dari Mama Roy Royya … MAMA MAAFKAN ANAKMU KALAU INI ABAL HUHUHUHUH , KISAKENN MASIH BARU DI KAPAL INI JADI MAAFKAN KISA , MAAFKAN KISA YANG SEBBESAR BESARNYA , JIKA KOKORO KALIAN MEMANG BESAR SIH AHAHAH- /galucu /udah, JUGA INI DATE APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

AKU GA MAKSA RNR KOK , TAPI BAGI YANG YASASHII AJA KALO MAU AHAHAHAHAHA /KisaKeNN kubur diri bye.


End file.
